the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters which appear throughout The King's Avatar. Blossom Valley Backlight Bomb Backlight Bomb is the 10th Server guild leader of Blossom Valley.Chapter 217 He leads four other Blossom Valley members to fight against Lord Grim and Steamed Bun Invasion. Backlight Bomb fights wretchedly. He is suppressed by Steamed Bun.Chapter 218 Backlight Bomb is weak at close-range, and he dies to Steamed Bun.Chapter 221 Backlight Bomb supports Cold Night’s idea to stop actively hunting Lord Grim. Backlight Bomb mentions all of their previous efforts have failed miserably. He tells his fellow guild leaders to only group up if Lord Grim appears.Chapter 249 With fellow guild leaders, Backlight Bomb agrees to passively hunt for Lord Grim.Chapter 250 Backlight Bomb is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower.Chapter 283 Backlight Bomb stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Christmas thieves.Chapter 284 In a group chat with other guild leaders, Backlight Bomb is angry and reveals that his dungeon team died.Chapter 371 Backlight Bomb reveals that Lord Grim ambushed a 10th Server Blossom Valley dungeon team at Thousand Waves Lake.Chapter 372 Blue Brook Guild Flower Lantern Flower Lantern is one of the team members originally sent to set the Frost Forest record. He is kicked off when Ye Xiu says they need more DPS players. He is angry from Ye Xiu's demands for a DPS party, which theoretically can clear Frost Forest the fastest.Chapter 34 When Ye Xiu turns theory into reality with a record clear of Frost Forest, Flower Lantern apologizes to Ye Xiu.Chapter 41 Flower Lantern sees Ye Xiu’s mob of Christmas thieves. Flower Lantern wants to kill Lord Grim, which Bound Boat claims is impossible.Chapter 282 Flower Lantern stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the thieves. Flower Lantern hopes Lord Grim will fail and die to the thieves.Chapter 284 Lunar Grace Lunar Grace is a female top-tier expert player of Blue Brook Guild. She joins the record breaking team when Ye Xiu asks for more DPS players. Ye Xiu asks if she has allocated points to Doll Shururu she replies affirmatively.Chapter 35 Lunar Grace is the first to admit that Ye Xiu is superior in skill level to her.Chapter 41 With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Lunar Grace hides in a small forest along the shore. After half an hour, Lunar Grace does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Lunar Grace joins the other ambushers in attacking Thousand Creations.Chapter 366 Poplar Beach Poplar Beach is a member of Blue Brook Guild, who is slightly better at PvP than Blue River. He and Blue River have a tense rivalry between one another. In Heavenly Domain, Poplar Beach meets Xu Boyuan when Boyuan talks with Changing Spring. Poplar Beach challenges his rival, Boyuan, to a duel in the Arena. Changing Spring breaks up the two before any incident happens to cause trouble in Blue Brook Guild.Chapter 80 Poplar Beach is called up by Liang Yichun to join the 10th Server's Blue Brook Guild's party to set a new record clear for Desolate Lands.Chapter 171 Poplar Beach belittles Xu Boyuan for Boyuan's warnings of Lord Grim. Poplar Beach is thrilled that he is substituting for Boyuan in the guild's attempt to break the record clear of Desolate Lands. In three attempts, Poplar Beach and the party fail to break the Desolate Lands record clear time.Chapter 172 Poplar Beach is angered when Steamed Bun Invasion called him an illiterate. In a skirmish, Poplar Beach attacks Steamed Bun Invasion, which is halted by Lord Grim. Poplar Beach calls out Lord Grim for a duel.Chapter 173 Poplar Beach and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear time with a time of 24 minutes, 41 seconds, and 46 milliseconds. In the world channel, Poplar Beach challenges Lord Grim to break the Blue Brook Guild record. Poplar Beach is angered by Ye Xiu's repeated responses of "When I'm free," which sounds indifferent.Chapter 174 Poplar Beach sees Ye Xiu's Desolate Lands record clear time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds. Poplar Beach is in disbelief. The world channel is full of sarcastic attacks on Poplar Beach for his repeated challenges to Ye Xiu to break Blue Brook Guild's record clear of Desolate Lands. On the world channel, Poplar Beach issues a challenge for a duel to Ye Xiu.Chapter 178 Poplar Beach choose a simple map in the Arena to duel Ye Xiu, who has Chen Guo's Chasing Haze account enter.Chapter 179 Poplar Beach is surprised that Ye Xiu decides to use a female character, Chasing Haze. Poplar Beach is angered when Ye Xiu claimed that one duel would be enough for everyone. Poplar Beach fights aggressively against Ye Xiu's Chasing Haze. Poplar Beach falls for Ye Xiu's trap of dropping a level 70 Purple weapon and is kicked into the air.Chapter 180 In the air, Poplar Beach takes all of the Launcher's high damage skills and dies from a 77-hit combo. When he realizes his inferiority of skill to Ye Xiu, Poplar Beach leaves the Arena.Chapter 181 After his humiliating defeat, Poplar Beach logs out of the Heavenly Domain.Chapter 182 Returning Cloud Returning Cloud is a member of Blue Brook Guild. He leaves the dungeon team originally to make room for Ye Xiu, but is called back when they needed more DPS players.Chapter 35 After finishing a Line Canyon dungeon run, Returning Cloud and his fellow Blue Brook Guild members run into Lord Grim, who is fighting Blossom Valley and Tyrannical Ambition members. Returning Cloud is shocked. He follows Xu Boyuan away from the battleground.Chapter 221 Thundering Light Thundering Light is a member of Blue Brook Guild, who takes part in the team, which set a record in Frost Forest with Ye Xiu. He is hesitant about Ye Xiu's idea of an all DPS player party.Chapter 34 Thundering Light is part of the Blue Brook Guild party to kill Frost Forest Wild Boss, Goblin Merchant. He tries to damage the Wild Boss to get aggro but fails to land Raging Flames. A Spitfire of Tyrannical Ambition steals the aggro of Goblin Merchant, who changes paths and dodges the Raging Flames. Thundering Light is infuriated by his missed attack.Chapter 76 After finishing a Line Canyon dungeon run, Thundering Light and his fellow Blue Brook Guild members run into Lord Grim, who is fighting Blossom Valley and Tyrannical Ambition members. Thundering Light is shocked. He follows Xu Boyuan away from the battleground.Chapter 221 With Xu Boyuan, Liang Yichun, and other players, Thundering Light moves toward Thousand Creations’s position. At Thousand Waves Lake, Thundering Light finds Thousand Creations.Chapter 365 With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Thundering Light hides in a small forest along the shore. After half an hour, Thundering Light does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Thundering Light joins the other ambushers in attacking Thousand Creations.Chapter 366 With chaos erupting in the lake, Thundering Light is shocked by Ye Xiu’s ambush.Chapter 367 Excellent Dynasty Dreamland A core member of Excellent Dynasty in the Heavenly Domain. He is not an avid fan of Ye Qiu nor a trusted aide to Chen Yehui, and he is neutral on the matter. Golden Fragrance A pompous member of Excellent Dynasty. She is a core member of the guild and a trusted aide to Chen Yehui. Chen Guo dislikes her. Because of this, Ye Xiu targets her and kills her many times, taking multiple Orange Equipment items from her. Wind Following Sword Wind Following Sword is a sly player, who tried to KS from Tang Rou during the Christmas Thieves Hunting event.Chapter 268 Wind Following Sword is a trusted aide to Chen Yehui.Chapter 272 He is an experienced player. In a duel against Tang Rou, Wind Following Sword sees through Tang Rou's predictable aggressive style of play.Chapter 269 After an extended battle, Wind Following Sword is killed by Tang Rou.Chapter 274 Wind Following Sword revives at Congee City. He explains the situation to Chen Yehui. Wind Following Sword gets orders to harass and to delay Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist from moving up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards.Chapter 275 Wind Following Sword looks down on Lord Grim for temporarily hindering Lord Grim's ability to find Christmas thieves to kill. Wind Following Sword is too eager to fight against Ye Xiu's God-level tactics.Chapter 276 Wind Following Sword is ambushed and killed by Lord Grim. Wind Following Sword learns that Ye Xiu created the Spinning Spiderweb Formation. Wind Following Sword resets the formation. He realizes the formation has a huge hole.Chapter 277 Wind Following Sword directs 23 players in changing the Spinning Spiderweb Formation. He has trouble changing the formation because of his death. The 24-player formation is different from the current 23-player formation. After meticulous work, Wind Following Sword is shocked that Lord Grim escaped from the encirclement.Chapter 278 Wind Following Sword’s self-confidence is destroyed from his failure to keep a constant circle around Lord Grim. Wind Following Sword is shocked that Chen Yehui congratulates him for keeping Lord Grim suppressed for one hour.Chapter 279 Wind Following Sword chases after Lord Grim and cannot find him because the mob of Christmas thieves chaotically stretches everywhere.Chapter 281 Exterminate the Heavens Clove Clove is an important member of Exterminate the Heavens. She accepted Ye Xiu's request to join the guild when he was using his account Unrivaled Super Hottie. She led the team when they entered Bone Dragon Abyss for the first time. She was annoyed by Crispy Bean when he felt replaced, and blamed him at first when she learned Unrivaled Super Hottie had left the guild. Crispy Bean Crispy Bean is the main tank for Exterminate the Heavens. He is very proud of his role, and felt threatened by Unrivaled Super Hottie, who was actually Ye Xiu, taking his place. He threatened the guild leader, Senior Exterminate the Heavens, to either choose him or Unrivaled Super Hottie. In the end, he retained his place in the guild and didn't leave. Senior Exterminate the Heavens Senior Exterminate the Heavens is the guild leader of Exterminate the Heavens. Choosing Crispy Bean, he asks Tyrannical Ambition to allow Unrivaled Super Hottie to join. Full Moon Guild Maple Tree Maple Tree is the 10th Server leader of Full Moon Guild. He is not that skilled. In exchange for four Scarlet Moon parts, he commissions Ye Xiu to set a record clear of Desolate Lands with him under his guild's name.Chapter 148 After many practice runs, Maple Tree joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Bao Rongxing to attempt to break the record clear time of Desolate Lands. Maple Tree watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress Ruler Toya.Chapter 160 Maple Tree and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 28 minutes, 1 second, and 27 milliseconds. Maple Tree pays the four Scarlet Moon parts to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. The four others leave the Full Moon Guild and Maple Tree to continue dungeoning at Desolate Lands.Chapter 161 Happy Guild Drifting Water Drifting Water is former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. Drifting Water joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% with a bit of difficulty at first.Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Drifting Water and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Drifting Water officially enters the guild.Chapter 360 Drifting Water becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Drifting Water gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Chapter 361 Forest Landscape Forest Landscape is a fan of Ye Qiu and friend of Chen Guo who left Excellent Dynasty when she did.Chapter 345 When Chen Guo formed the guild in the Heavenly Domain, they were the only players "alive," since the other members were alternate accounts.Chapter 695 Horse Shooter Horse Shooter leaves his guild, Misty Castle, to join Guild Happy when it was formed. He is a fan of Su Mucheng. After a video chat, Horse Shooter is persuaded by Su Mucheng to join Guild Happy.Chapter 363 With the enemy running to the shore, Horse Shooter fires his cannon. He knocks four out of the five enemies back into the water.Chapter 369 Under Ye Xiu’s orders, Horse Shooter retreats from Thousand Waves Lake.Chapter 370 Sunset Clouds Sunset Clouds is a former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. Sunset Clouds joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% to increase the damage output on Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Sunset Clouds and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Sunset Clouds officially enters the guild.Chapter 360 Sunset Clouds becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Sunset Clouds gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Chapter 361 Chicken Feather Chicken Feather is a member of Guild Happy. In the early days of Guild Happy, he is the only high-level non-spy from the large guilds. After defeating the Guardian, Chicken Feather loses three Arena duels with Lord Grim in a test of skill. Chicken Feather is eager to continue dueling before Lord Grim tells him to rest.Chapter 358 Herb Garden Amaranth Amaranth is a trustworthy and core member of his guild. Mugwort Mugwort is a team leader and famous member of his guild. He led a team to fight the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort. Ye Xiu flung him into a group of Blue Brook Guild members, and he was killed. Howling Heights West Riding Wind West Riding Wind is the guild leader of Howling Heights. He is a close friend of Misty Lock. In a group chat with other guild leaders, West Riding Wind tells them to get back to work. West Riding Wind disregards Jiang You’s complaints about the 10th Server.Chapter 371 West Riding Wind learns about a 10th Server Blossom Valley dungeon team’s assassination at Thousand Waves Lake.Chapter 372 Misty Castle Hazy Mist Hazy Mist is the Misty Castle 10th Server guild leader.Chapter 254 Hazy Mist gets a message from Lord Grim, who offers a guide for the Line Canyon record clear time. Hazy Mist refuses to pay the uncommon materials up front for Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist is indecisive about Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist lacks the confidence to contend with the Three Great Guilds even with Lord Grim’s guide because Misty Castle lacks the large talented pool of players to set record dungeon clears. Eventually, Hazy Mist accepts the guide through email. He is shocked by the page length of Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist asks Lord Grim questions about confusing parts of the guide. After understanding the guide, Hazy Mist pays the uncommon materials to Lord Grim.Chapter 255 Hazy Mist tells Lord Grim that he lacks the confidence to break Tyrannical Ambition’s Line Canyon record clear of 27 minutes, 41 seconds, and 24 milliseconds. Hazy Mist asks if he can return Lord Grim’s guide, which is declined. Hazy Mist asks for focal points in the guide, which Lord Grim sends over. Hazy Mist is shocked by Misty Castle’s 7th Server Line Canyon record of 26 minutes, 11 seconds, and 45 milliseconds.Chapter 258 Hazy Mist and his party sets a new Line Canyon record clear of 25 minutes, 21 seconds, and 78 milliseconds.Chapter 259 Hazy Mist asks Ye Xiu for the Fire Forest’s guide. Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu is still studying Fire Forest, so the guide is not finished. Hazy Mist learns that he will get a priority price for the guide in the future.Chapter 260 Hazy Mist is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower.Chapter 283 Hazy Mist stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Christmas thieves.Chapter 284 Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu is debating whether to create another mob of thieves at the expense of Misty Castle and other large guilds. After thinking about the situation, Hazy Mist and 11 fellow guild leaders agree to Ye Xiu’s terms to collaborate.Chapter 287 Hazy Mist turns down Ye Xiu’s Sin City guide.Chapter 296 Hazy Mist is satisfied by Misty Castle’s new Sin City record clear time of 29 minutes, 33 seconds, and 46 milliseconds, which is one-second improvement over Tyrannical Ambition’s record. Hazy Mist asks Ye Xiu about the Misty Castle record. Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu’s guide would have a better Sin City record time. Hazy Mist does not know about the buyer of Ye Xiu’s guide. Hazy Mist sees Blue Brook Guild’s new Sin City record clear time of 28 minutes, 12 seconds, and 52 milliseconds. Hazy Mist rushes to buy Ye Xiu’s guide, which is bought out by Blue Brook Guild. Hazy Mist is saddened that he failed to value Ye Xiu’s initial offer.Chapter 297 Hazy Mist buys Ye Xiu’s normal Thousand Waves Lake dungeon guide. Hazy Mist and Misty Castle rush to study the guide.Chapter 299 Samsara Guild Three Realms Six Paths Three Realms Six Paths is the guild leader of Samsara. Tyrannical Ambition Happy Sheep Happy Sheep is a member of Tyrannical Ambition's fourth branch and a the leader of a dungeon team for one of Tyrannical Ambition's branch guilds. He helps lead the 100-man team for Tomb in the Sky. Wolf Head calls him "Old Sheep." Seven Blossom Leaves A kind Knight, part of Tyrannical Ambition's fourth branch guild. He was not offended when Ye Xiu took his place, and he respects his skill. Wolf Head Wolf Head is a member of Tyrannical Ambition's fifth branch and a rival dungeon team leader to Happy Sheep. The two of them are rivals since they both lead a team for Tomb in the Sky and have similar progress records. Happy Sheep calls him "Big Head." With 50,000 wins in the Arena, he has a 75% win rate. Ye Xiu recognizes that it will not go any higher since his percentages have peaked already.Chapter 573 Other Immersed Jade Immersed Jade is an unaffiliated player online. She is a newbie to Glory and does not have much skill.Chapter 29 Despite this, Ye Xiu is patient while teaching her. She works hard and apologizes for her mistakes. She gains a lot of knowledge from her first experience in a dungeon. Immersed Jade is respectful to Ye Xiu by calling him "Great God."Chapter 30 Sparse Fragrance The leader of a group of professional scrap pickers. They were attempting to loot players battling the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort, when they met Ye Xiu. He told Ye Xiu about a hole in the ground that the boss could be trapped in. Spearless Spearless is a 10th Server player.Chapter 260 He trolls Tyrannical Ambition, who loses the Line Canyon record clear time to Misty Castle. Spearless created a poetic verse to insult Tyrannical Ambition. His quote is the following: "Tyranny brawls. Tyranny falls. Tyranny’s record just got mauled." His insult gets the attention of Jiang You's Crowd Lover, who challenges Spearless to a duel. Spearless ignores the challenges and replies with his verse. His poetic insult inspires other players to create poetic verse to make fun of Tyrannical Ambition. Zero Kills Zero Kills is a random player, who becomes the fifth member in Lord Grim's 5v5 team competition at the Arena.Chapter 238 He has little skill. During the battle, he was more a cheerleader and didn't really fight.Chapter 240 After Ye Xiu's team won, he was given a Purple Weapon even though he did nothing.Chapter 241 References Category:Characters